


Mark's hot older brother

by dreamyslut



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Best friend's brother, Jaehyuck, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Crush, Smut, Some Plot, Unrequited Crush, hot older brother jaehyun, mark and jaehyun siblings, markhyuck, one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyslut/pseuds/dreamyslut
Summary: Donghyuck slept over at his best friend Mark's house with one very clear goal, get Mark's hot older brother, Jaehyun, to fuck him senseless
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 195





	1. The beginning

Donghyuck layed next to his sleeping best friend, Mark, staring up at the ceiling. He was very nervous, not because he wasn’t used to sleeping over at Mark’s. In fact he honestly slept in his best friend’s bed more often than he slept in his own. But tonight was different. Donghyuck slept over tonight with the goal of getting laid by Jaehyun, Mark’s very hot older brother. He even came prepared for the situation, he stretched himself at home so they wouldn’t have to waste time. He also intentionally “forgot” his night shorts so Mark wouldn’t question why Hyuck was only wearing an oversized long sleeved shirt and his very short boxers. Therefore you can see why Donghyuck could not back at this point. Donghyuck took a deep breath and slowly got out of bed trying to keep quiet and not wake his best friend. Unfortunately, he failed. 

“Hyuck…” Mark reached after the surprised boy, he has slight detachment issues. “I’ll be right back Markie, I just need to get some water..” Hyuck quickly came up with a lie and walked out of Mark’s room. Hyuck hoped he would be gone longer than it would take to get water.. Hyuck walked down the dark hallway playing with his long sleeves and stopped in front of Jaehyun’s door. He took a deep breath and reassured himself before he opened the door and peeked his head inside. Jaehyun’s lights were still on and there Jaehyun was, sitting on his bed scrolling through his phone. God, Hyuck couldn’t stop thinking about how hot he looked doing the bare minimum. He calmed himself and put on a cute soft smile, “Hey..” Hyuck spoke up, getting Jaehyun’s attention. 

“Oh hey, Hyuckie what’s up?” Jaehyun looked towards the small boy in his doorway. “Can I hang out here? Mark fell asleep and I’m not tired.” Which was a complete lie, Hyuck told Mark he wanted to sleep early and promised him cuddles for Mark to agree. Jaehyun nodded and Hyuck took it as an invitation to come in. As he walked over to the bed he took notice of Jaehyun’s glance at his thighs. He did a little victory dance in his head. Donghyuck crawled onto Jaehyun’s bed, causing his shirt to rise a bit, fully showing off his thighs, which again did not go unnoticed by Jaehyun.

“So what are you looking at?” Hyuck asked in reference to what Jaehyun was looking at on his phone. The older visibly tensed up and locked his phone, “Nothing.” He then quickly placed said phone on his nightstand, away from Donghyuck. Hyuck observed Jaehyun with suspicious eyes before climbing over him and attempting to get to the phone. His attempt was interrupted by Jaehyun grabbing him by the waist and pulling him back. Donghyuck took this as a perfect opportunity to settle himself on Jaehyun’s lap, which he did. Donghyuck straddled Jaehyun all while maintaining his suspicious glare, which slowly turned into a knowing one. Hyuck resisted the urge to whine as he felt Jaehyun’s very apparent boner, pressed against his ass. 

“Were you watching.. porn Jaehyun?” Hyuck smiled, just loving his luck. Jaehyun sighed, “Yes Donghyuck, it is 1 AM and I was under the impression that everyone was sleeping until you walked your cute little ass into my room.” Jaehyun slightly gripped Hyuck’s hips a little tighter than before. 

“Are you complaining?” Hyuck slowly grinded down onto Jaehyun's clothes dick. “Do you want me to leave?” Another painfully slow grind. Jaehyun winced trying his hardest not to groan at the feeling of Hyuck’s ass on top of him. “Hyuck stop I can’t…” Jaehyun groaned as Hyuck continued his advances. “Yes you can,” Hyuck leaned forward and started leaving butterfly kisses on the other's neck while continuing his slow grinds. He felt Jaehyun get harder under him and his chest swelled with pride. 

“You are my little brother’s best friend and you know he has a crush on you,” Jaehyun made another excuse, trying so hard not to move. “He doesn’t have to know..” Hyuck smirked against Jaehyun’s neck. “Cmon I can feel that you want to..” Jaehyun took a deep breath feeling his self restraint quickly draining away. 

“I will wreck you.”

“That’s exactly what I want,” Jaehyun quickly flipped them over so he could be on top of Hyuck. He pinned Hyuck’s hands above his head and leaned down to kiss the mischievous boy. They kissed long and hard, Hyuck whimpering into the kiss coming undone under Jaehyun. Jaehyun moved down Hyuck’s neck sucking bruises on his skin. The younger whined impatiently, squirming under Jaehyun. Jaehyun held his hips in place, “Be patient angel,” He smirked, whispering into the smaller boy's ear. 

“I’m not a very patient person,” Hyuck complained, catching Jaehyun off guard and flipping them over so he could be on top again. Jaehyun raised his eyebrow at Hyuck as he adjusted himself on his lap. “I’ve been wanting to do this for years if you think I’m gonna wait any longer to have your dick in my mouth you’re insane,” Donghyuck ranted while pulling at Jaehyun's sweatpants. Jaehyun got the message and helped him remove them. 

Hyuck wasted no time once Jaehyun’s dick was out of his pants, he settled himself in front of Jaehyun and licked a stripe along Jaehyun’s length. Loving the way the weight of Jaehyun’s dick sat on his tongue. Donghyuck swirled his tongue around the head, lapping up the small amount of pre cum already there. Jaehyun groaned, tangling his hand in Hyuck’s hair. Hyuck slowly lowered his mouth until all of Jaehyun was in his mouth, Jaehyun’s tip hitting the back of his throat.

“Fuck baby, just like that.” Jaehyun encouraged, his eyes closed immersed in the pleasure. Donghyuck started slowly bobbing his head up and down, enjoying the taste. Jaehyun got impatient and started bucking up into Hyuck’s warm mouth causing Hyuck to choke a little and god did he love it. It was wet and messy and just so hot. Donghyuck was getting so hard, he reached in his shorts to start touching himself but Jaehyun grabbed his hand, “No, you’ll cum untouched,” Hyuck whined at this. They didn’t even start fucking yet and Hyuck wanted to cum oh so bad. 

Jaehyun lightly pushed Hyuck’s head down, “Gonna cum, can I do it in your mouth,” Hyuck moaned in response, he wanted that so back. Jaehyun held Hyuck’s head down to his stomach and shot his cum down his throat and like the good boy he is, Hyuck swallowed every single drop. 

“Get on all fours,” Jaehyun told Hyuck, tapping his ass. Hyuck immediately did as he was told. Jaehyun got behind him and roughly tugged down his boxers, Hyuck was very thankful that's all he wore today. Jaehyun rubbed his dick between Hyuck’s ass teasing him. The smaller boy whined, arching his back prettily just wanting Jaehyun to fuck his brains out. Jaehyun circled a finger around Hyuck’s hole before slowly pushing it in. “Ah Jaehyun I already prepped myself, please just fuck me” Hyuck begged pushing he ass back against the older to encourage him and that’s all Jaehyun needed to hear. 

Jaehyun quickly slid into Hyuck, groaning at the tight heat. “So fucking good,” Jaehyun grunted pulling out and quickly thrusting back in causing Hyuck to curse. Jaehyun sped up, getting into a rhythm. Hyuck’s whimpers and the sound of Hyuck’s ass slapping against Jaehyun’s thighs filled the room. Jaehyun made a particularly hard thrust causing Hyuck to release a high pitch moan, definitely loud enough to wake up Mark. Jaehyun grabbed Donghyuck’s hips tighter, quickening his pace now that he had found Hyuck’s spot. 

“Gotta be quiet angel, unless you want the little lover boy down the hall to hear you taking my cock so well,” Jaehyun leaned down and whispered into Donghyuck’s ear. Hyuck was shaking slightly, his vision blurring from arousal. Jaehyun just kept pounding into him with zero mercy, how could he keep quiet? 

“Jaehyun, please please, I- ah fuck- can’t be quiet you have to- shit shit shit- slow down,” Hyuck stuttered out between whimpers, his arms giving out causing his head to fall on the pillows. Jaehyun pulled him up by his hair so Hyuck’s back was pressed against his own stomach, shoving his dick impossibly further into Hyuck’s wet heat. 

“Oh god.. So..deep,” The angle making Hyuck’s head spin as he grinded down to feel Jaehyun more, the idea of being quiet completely out of his mind. Hyuck leaned his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, starting to work his ass on Jaehyun’s dick, too impatient to wait. 

“Desperate huh?” Jaehyun asked with a smirk on his face watching the younger boy take him. 

“Wanna cum, please” Hyuck mumbled, rolling his hips harder, chasing his release. Jaehyun grabbed Hyuck’s hips to halt his movements and started roughly fucking up into to him. 

Hyuck was so caught off guard, screaming Jaehyun’s name, or incoherent words that sounded like Jaehyun’s name, with every thrust. “That’s right baby, who do you belong to?” Jaehyun asked, knowing Hyuck could barely get words out. When the other boy didn’t respond, Jaehyun stopped his movement, deep inside Donghyuck’s ass, his tip pressing dead into Hyuck’s spot. Jaehyun grabbed Hyuck’s hair pulling him back so they could make eye contact. Hyuck cried out, overwhelmed by the placement of Jaehyun inside of him.

“You, oh God, you, I belong to you, please move,” Hyuck whined on the verge of tears, trying to roll his hips down but Jaehyun kept him in place. “Good boy,” Jaehyun smiled and pecked Donghyck’s shoulder. He grabbed the others hips and resumed fucking into him, harder than before, which Donghyuck didn’t think was possible. Hyuck whimpered loudly, tears rolling down his face, he was so overwhelmed. Jaehyun thrusts started losing their rhythm, “Cum with me angel,” he whispered into Hyuck’s ear. With permission given Hyuck came so hard, Jaehyun followed shortly after filling Hyuck with his cum. 

Jaehyun slowly pulled out, so his cum didn't spill everywhere. Hyuck collapsed on his stomach, head rested on the pillows, not caring at all that there was cum dripping from his ass. Jaehyun watched Hyuck before leaning down, spreading his cheeks and scooping up the dripping cum with two fingers and pushing it back into Hyuck. Hyuck groaned, pushing Jaehyun away slightly. Jaehyun laid down behind him, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. He placed a small kiss behind the younger’s ear. Hyuck drifted off to sleep with an accomplished smile on his lips. Goal: completed.


	2. “You don’t want me to bend you over the counter right now?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Hyuck is thinking about while sitting between Mark and Jaehyun is winning this video game... Jaehyun has other things on his mind

Hyuck sat in between Mark and Jaehyun on their couch very focused on one thing, kicking their asses at the game they were playing. Jaehyun on the other hand had very different things on his mind. Hyuck was so close to him and all he could think about was the smaller moaning in his bed the other night, shaking under him. God it was so good. Jaehyun wanted to fuck him again but Hyuck has been acting like nothing changed and it’s so hard to pry him away from Mark. Jaehyun looked down and realized he was hard. Great. He bit his lip, bouncing his leg trying to figure out what to do about his problem. 

“Yo bro are you okay?” Mark looked across the couch to his jumpy older brother. Jaehyun jumped slightly, pulled out of his thoughts, “Yea man I’m good” Jaehyun reassured his brother. Mark nodded and went back to the game. Hyuck on the other hand, eyed Jaehyun suspiciously, he knew that look. “Are you sure you're okay?” Hyuck leaned closer to Jaehyun and put his hand on his thigh. Jaehyun suppressed a groan, “Yes Hyuckie I’m fine” he said through his teeth. 

“You both are acting weird.. I’m starting the game,” Mark interrupted their little moment, giving them the weirdest look. Although the game started Hyuck kept his hand on his thigh, slowly inching upwards to find Jaehyun’s member. Jaehyun grabbed Hyuck’s hand as a warning and to keep him from moving. As soon as Jaehyun let go of Hyuck’s hand, Hyuck found Jaehyun’s member and started stroking it through his sweats. Jaehyun looked at Hyuck shooting him a glare but Hyuck honestly didn’t care. When they were at the most important part of the game, Hyuck slid his hand in Jaehyun’s pants and ran his thumb over the slit causing Jaehyun to curse and lose the game. Hyuck removed his hand from the other’s pants as if nothing happened. 

“I win,” the youngest boy giggled triumptly. He jumped up and did his little victory dance. He had the full attention of both boys on the couch with zero effort, maybe the brothers were whipped. “I’m gonna go make food, you losers pick a movie since you clearly are never gonna beat me.” Hyuck walked towards the kitchen, Jaehyun’s eyes not leaving his figure. Jaehyun hopped up, “You pick the movie Mark, I’m gonna help Hyuck,” Jaehyun quickly left the room not even giving his younger brother a chance to protest. 

Jaehyun walked up behind Hyuck and grabbed him by the waist pulling him against his front. “Teasing me in front of Mark, baby?” Jaehyun whispered in Hyuck’s ear, grinding his dick against Hyuck’s ass. “I-I just wanted to win the game,” Hyuck shuddered, loving the feeling on Jaehyun’s dick against him. “Oh, so you don’t want me to bend you over the counter and ruin you right now?” Jaehyun kissed down the others neck, causing the smaller boy to shiver. “That wasn’t the end game but now that you mention it..” Hyuck turned around and pulled Jaehyun down so he could kiss him. Jaehyun lifted Hyuck causing him to gasp, placing him on the counter behind them. Hyuck trailed his hands under Jaehyun’s shirt lightly clawing at the olders back as Jaehyun sucked bruises into Hyuck’s skin. 

“Please,” Hyuck panted softly, he just wanted Jaehyun to fuck him already. He had zero self control when it came to the older. “Desperate already, angel?” Jaehyun teased rubbing circles on Hyuck’s hips, reconnecting their lips. “Ah yes,” Hyuck hooked his legs around Jaehyun pressed their parts together. Jaehyun lost his patience and pulled Hyuck off the counter and turned him around pushing him over. Hyuck complied, arching his back in anticipation. Jaehyun pulled Hyuck’s shorts and underwear down, the younger spread his legs encouraging Jaehyun to fucking do something. Jaehyun opened the drawer and fished out a bottle of lube. Hyuck looked back and giggled, “Why do you have lube in your kitchen?” the younger questioned. “You never know when you’re gonna need it,” Jaehyun smirked, squeezing some out onto his hand, he slid two fingers into Donghyuck, pulling a whiney “Fuck…” out of the younger. 

Donghyuck pushed back on Jaehyun’s fingers so Jaehyun would get the hint that he was ready to be wrecked. “Be patient Hyuckie, you’re not stretched enough,” Jaehyun slid a third finger into Donghyuck’s tight heat. Hyuck whined, not knowing whether he wanted to rut into the side of the counter or push back onto Jaehyun’s fingers. “I don't care, ah please, just wanna feel you,” Hyuck begged, hoping Jaehyun would finally give in. “Fine baby, anything for you,” Jaehyun removed his fingers from Hyuck and pulled down his sweats. Jaehyun spread some more lube on his dick giving it a few strokes before lining it up with Hyuck’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, groaning at the feeling of Hyuck’s heat swallowing him. 

“Fuck baby you feel so good” Jaehyun muttered, rolling his hips lightly once his dick was fully in Hyuck. Hyuck gasped, pressing his ass back, encouraging Jaehyun to move. Jaehyun started slowly fucking into him, trying to restrain himself, he didn't wanna hurt Hyuck. But Jaehyun is not very good at self control when it comes to Hyuck and Hyuck’s little whines are not helping him. “Ah faster Jaehyun please,” Jaehyun did not have to be told more than once, he picked up the pace, roughly fucking into Hyuck. The boy grabbed the end of the counter in an attempt not to scream out and alarm his best friend and Jaehyun’s younger brother, Mark who was in fact still in the other room. Jaehyun found Hyuck’s spot and thrusted directly into it with no mercy. 

“Can I cum please” Hyuck pleaded with Jaehyun knowing exactly what his answer would be, “Not yet baby, just a little longer you’re doing so well,” Jaehyun slowed down a little rubbing his tip right against Hyuck’s spot causing the other to mewl at the amazing stimulation. Jaehyun and Hyuck did not realize how loud they were being, they had unintentionally got the attention of a concerned Mark who was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen surprised and hurt by the scene in front of him. His eyes slowly welled with tears as he watched his older brother fuck the love of his life. He was about to yell at them and tell them how cruel this was before he heard Hyuck’s pretty whines. The sound went straight to his cock, Mark quickly got hard off hearing Hyuck whine like a desperate little slut. 

Mark put his hand in his pants, closing his eyes slowly stroking his dick to Hyuck’s moans. “Ah harder please,” Hyuck whimpered under Jaehyun. Jaehyun lifted one of Hyuck’s legs on the counter so he could fuck Hyuck deeper. “God right there” Jaehyun started drilling Hyuck’s ass with quick deep thrusts hitting his prostate over and over again unraveling Hyuck. Jaehyun grabbed Hyuck’s hips harder, pulling up the boy so his knees wouldn’t give out. Jaehyun’s hips stuttered, he was so close. 

“Fuck angel I’m gonna cum,” Hyuck tighted his hole throbbing hole around Jaehyun wanting his cum so bad. “Please inside me,” That was Jaehyun’s last straw. He thrusted deep inside Hyuck, cumming so hard he saw white. Hyuck shivered the feeling of Jaehyun’s cum inside him sending him over the edge making him cum all over the cabinet’s. Mark came in his hands hearing the love of his life orgasm, he imagined it was him who made Hyuck cum. Jaehyun pulled out of Hyuck and fixed his pants. He grabbed Donghyuck by his waist and turned him around, kissing him slowly.

Donghyuck smiled into the kiss, “What was that for?” the younger giggled looking up at Jaehyun. “I just wanted to kiss you,” Jaehyun said against Hyuck lips, pecking them again. And just like that Mark was not turned on and his eyes prickled with tears. He quickly left the kitchen and went back to the living room, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes before they could fall. “Come on, we have to explain to my little brother why we didn’t cook anything,” Jaehyun smiled, pulling Hyuck into one last kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the kitchen.


	3. The final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuck goes over to Mark's a little bit earlier than expected hoping to catch Jaehyun with the house to himself

Jaehyun laid on the couch waiting for his brother to come back with the chinese food they had just ordered for themselves and Donghyuck. So actually Jaehyun wasn’t waiting for his brother he was actually hoping a cute little tan boy would knock on his door and that's when he did. Jaehyun jumped, almost falling on the floor trying to get up fast enough. He opened the door, a dimpled smile on his face. “Hey,”

Hyuck smiled up at the other, “Is Mark home?” the smaller poked his head in the living room looking around for his best friend. “Nope,” Jaehyun smirked, grabbing Hyuck’s hips and pulling the boy against him. “Good.” Hyuck tiptoed and connected his lips with Jaehyun, the older slowly wanted back into the house and Hyuck kicked the front door closed. They separated from the kiss so Jaehyun could take off his shirt and sit down on the couch. Hyuck climbed on top of Jaehyun's lap, reconnecting their kiss. Hyuck reached down between them to undo Jaehyun’s pants, tugging at them. 

“Off” Hyuck whined against Jaehyun’s lips. The older laughed at the younger’s eagerness, helping Hyuck pull his pants off. “Your turn baby,” Jaehyun zipped down Hyuck’s shorts, quickly taking them off and throwing them to the side. Hyuck settled back down on Jaehyun’s lap kissing the other more eagerly than before. Hyuck sucked bruises along Jaehun’s neck and collarbones. “Mmm feels good baby,” Jaehyun leaned his head back to give Hyuck better access to his skin. “You know you won’t be able to cover these right?” Hyuck smirked into the other's skin. “I’m not ashamed are you?” Jaehyun smiled at the other, his eyes sparkling just a little bit. Hyuck trailed his hand down to Jaehyun’s underwear, slipping one inside. “Does this feel like I’m ashamed?” Hyuck wrapped his fingers around Jaehyun’s member slowly stroking it. 

Jaehyun groaned, grinding up into Hyuck’s hand. “When is Mark coming back?” Hyuck asked, wanting to know the amount of time they had. “He just went to get food,” Jaehyun quickly told Hyuck so he could pull the boy back down and kiss him again. Hyuck stroked Jaehyun’s dick a bit faster. “I’ll suck you off then,” Hyuck said smirking, locking eyes with Jaehyun as he crawled off of him to get on his knees. “You look pretty down there baby,” Jaehyun smirked looking down at Hyuck. “Shut up Jaehyun,” Hyuck rolled his eyes at the older, pulling Jaehyun’s dick out of his underwear.

Hyuck licked the underside of Jaehyun’s cock letting the tip sit on his tongue for a moment before slowly taking it into his mouth. Hyuck lowered his head just a little before letting up, Jaehyun’s dick leaving his mouth with a pop. “Don’t be a tease Hyuckie, come on” Jaehyun complained, tangling his fingers in the younger’s hair. Pulling slightly, to encourage Hyuck, he knew the younger liked that and it worked. Hyuck took Jaehyun back into his mouth, lowering his head all the way down to the base. When Hyuck felt Jaehyun’s tip hit the back of his throat he hummed, sending vibrations down Jaehyun’s dick. 

“Fuck baby you’re doing so good,” Jaehyun praised the younger. Hyuck whined softly, loving the way Jaehyun was treating him right now, the hair pulling mixed with the praise was really doing things for him. Hyuck bobbed his head on Jaehyun faster, using his hands to stroke the parts his mouth wasn’t on. “Baby wait,” Jaehyun stopped Hyuck, tugging slightly at the other's hair to get his attention. “Yea?” Hyuck looked up at Jaehyun with messy hair and wet puffy lips. “I really wanna be inside you right now,” Jaehyun tilted Hyuck’s head up to him, pulling the younger boy up back on his lap. “I know but we don’t have time,” Hyuck whined, grinding down against Jaehyun’s exposed cock. Hyuck was so needy he kept rolling his hips against Jaehyun. “Take these off,” Jaehyun told Hyuck, referring to the boy’s underwear. 

Hyuck stood up, quickly slid them off and was back on top of Jaehyun. Hyuck adjusted Jaehyun’s dick under him so it slid between his cheeks. The smaller slowly rocked his hips forward, his dick rubbing against Jaehyun’s abs. Donghyuck threw his head back moaning desperately, slightly overwhelmed, feeling Jaehyun everywhere. It was so good. Hyuck placed his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders to help him rock faster. “I wanna ride you for real,” Hyuck whined in Jaehyun’s ear. Jaehyun growled lowly, grabbing Hyuck’s hips and rolled up to meet Hyuck’s grinds. Jaehyun bit his lip trying not to thrust into Hyuck’s hole which was right there. He reached behind Hyuck, spreading his ass to slide his cock faster.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum,” Hyuck whimpered, moving faster against Jaehyun. “Me too angel,” Jaehyun bucked up, rubbing Hyuck’s ass in his hands, secretly hoping he would bruise. Jaehyun rolled his hips up one more time cumming right on Hyuck’s hole which was enough to send the younger boy over the edge as well, his eyes rolled back as he came on Jaehyun’s stomach. “Fuck that was so good,” Hyuck sighed as he relaxed into Jaehyun’s arms. “Isn’t it always?” Jaehyun smirked, leaning in to kiss Hyuck. “You are so cocky,” Hyuck laughed at the older boy getting up to get a paper towel to wipe Jaehyun with. Hyuck went to wipe Jaehyun’s stomach but the other simply took the towel from Hyuck, “If your hand is that close to my dick, I’m just gonna get hard again,” Jaehyun explained wiping his stomach clean and tossing the paper towel in the garbage.

The two got dressed, granted it took a little longer than it should’ve with Jaehyun constantly pulling Hyuck into his arms to hold him and Hyuck asking for multiple kisses. When they were finished Jaehyun sat on the couch with Hyuck in his lap. Jaehyun rested his hands on the others hips just enjoying his company. “Why are you looking at me like that,” Hyuck smiled, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun responded by placing a soft kiss on Hyuck’s lips. “Will you be my boyfriend angel?” 

“What. the. Fuck.” Mark stood in the doorway, chinese food in his hand as he caught his brother and his best friend, for the second time. This time being much worse. Mark could deal with them being fuck buddies, Hyuck has had many, but to see the love of his life and his brother having an intimate moment and looking like a couple? No, he couldn’t deal with that. 

To say Hyuck and Jaehyun were surprised would be an understatement. Hyuck quickly got off of Jaehyun’s lap and sat in the chair across from the couch they were on, Hyuck looked at Mark with sorry eyes about to explain when Mark launched at his brother. “I’m gonna kill you.” Mark shouted as he tackled Jaehyun off the couch to the floor. “You could’ve had anyone Jaehyun, but you chose him. You know I love him, I’ve always loved him.” Mark cried, punching Jaehyun with all of his strength. “Mark what the hell??” Hyuck grabbed his best friend, pulling him off Jaehyun. “Whatever I’m done with him anyway” Mark scoffed, getting off Jaehyun and walking to his room. 

Hyuck helped Jaehyun onto the couch. “Are you okay?” Hyuck asked, running his fingers over Jaehyun’s bruising face. “Yea I’ll be okay… If you answer my question,” Jaehyun smiled pulling the smaller one closer to him by his waist. “Are you serious, you just got your ass kicked by your little brother and that's what you’re worried about?” Hyuck laughed, lightly hitting Jaehyun’s chest. “But yes, I will be your boyfriend,” Hyuck smiled leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. “Good,” Jaehyun pulled Hyuck impossibly closer, kissing him deeper. “Mm we gotta stop, I have to go comfort Mark,” Jaehyun let out a noise of complaint which was quickly shut down by the look on Hyuck’s face. “Okay fine but you are not sleeping in Mark’s room tonight, no way” Jaehyun called after Hyuck, in other words he planned on railing him later. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” Hyuck turned around winking at Jaehyun before disappearing into Mark’s room. 

“Ah, thats my boyfriend,” Jaehyun smiled happily.


End file.
